


lying to myself

by legalslippers (Dystopianic_Luxuries)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drugged Sex, Forced Orgasm, Forgive Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Please Don't Kill Me, Rape/Non-con Elements, So so sorry, Sorry guys, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, fUCK ME, just in case, or do, random galra officer, whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 08:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopianic_Luxuries/pseuds/legalslippers
Summary: lance gets into some bad shit, please don't read if it will mess w your mental health





	lying to myself

**Author's Note:**

> sorry lance ;n;

Lance gasps as the Galran general wraps a hand around his throat. A cross between a whimper and a moan slips through his lips and he lets his eyes fall shut. He is hot, way too hot, so hot that he’s melting into a puddle.

“Precious,” the Galran general murmurs into his ear, bringing his free hand to cup Lance’s right leg, just beneath the curve of his ass, and squeezes his flesh, “you react so well to the pthal.”

Lance whimpers again, unable to form a coherent thought much less any words. His hands move clumsily up to the hand around his neck and pulls weakly at it. Heat was coiling in his stomach and although the hands touching him feels so good, there is a fear that makes his heart beat unreasonably fast. He shudders as the hand around his throat tightens and makes another unintelligible noise as the other hand moves up to grope his ass. Why is he acting like this?

A hot, wet tongue laves at his neck as Lance tries to figure out how it all came to this. He lets his hands fall to grip the Galran general’s sleeve and rolls his hips, another, different kind of heat pressing over his groin. His eyes slip open a little and he can make out is the dim lighting running along the ceiling, a soft orange.

The mission. That’s right. He was here on a mission. More moans and whimpers were coaxed from his throat as his clothing is pulled away from his skin. They were going to an alien club? They? Lance shudders as he tries to remember, skin slick with sweat, a mouth on his. His friends, his teammates. Something gropes his ass hard, a hand, pulling his cheeks apart. Lance squeezes his eyes shut again at the sensation, trying not to feel it but so impossibly aware of how warm and hot and good everything feels. There’s a finger inside him. A sob catches in his throat and tears begin for form in his eyes. No.

The finger begins pumping in and out of him and Lance can’t hold back his cry of pleasure. Dark laughter sounds from above him and he opens his eyes again. The Galran general they were sent to get information from stares back at him, a leery smile on his lips. The Galran general licks his lips and leans down to press another wet, hot, hot, hot kiss just below his ear.

“So pretty, and so warm. Who knew the Paladins have such carnal desires beyond slaying my comrades,” the Galran general slips another finger into Lance’s hole and grins against his neck as Lance arches between him and the wall, “and who knew they looked so beautiful like this?”

The Galran general releases Lance’s throat in favor of gripping his left leg and hoisting it to wrap around his waist, giving him easier access Lance’s asshole.

“N-no-” Lance starts to plead, but the Galran general’s mouth on his throat, fangs digging into his skin – Dios, why did that feel so good despite being so frightening? - cut him off.

“Good, I like them quiet,” the Galran general rumbles, “but I bet your screams will be so pretty when you sit on my cock.”

Fear bolts straight through Lance’s heart and he tries to shove, kick at the general but all that does is sink his weight further onto the general’s fingers and so he stops, another moan hitches in his throat, his hips roll without his permission.

The Galran general laughs and curls his fingers and Lance can only cry at the sensation, white bursting in his vision. A curious sound curls around him as the Galran general shifts his finger inside Lance and curls over that spot again, making Lance scream, his cock twitches. When did he become hard? Lance aimlessly thinks. The Galran general moves his fingers inside Lance again, spreading them apart to add a third. That’s when Lance feels the first bit of pain, the strained of his body stretching around those three, hot, warm, thick fingers. For a second he’s frozen, how much bigger will the general’s cock be? Then, as the general begins moving his fingers inside him, Lance realizes he’s resigned himself to this. He’s- he’s going to be ra- His thoughts are cut off again as the Galran general finds his prostate again and pressing against it, pushing so hard he comes from the intense pleasure-pain.

Lance cries out, cum spurting from his cock, hips rolling and entire body shuddering as it comes down from the high. When he’s able to pull together a coherent thought, he realizes that they’ve moved. He’s laying on his stomach on something soft, a bed, a couch? Lance groans as he feels himself being moved. His hips are being pulled up, knees pressing into the give of the cushion or mattress, propping up his lower half in a completely compromising position. He whimpers, knowing and not knowing what’s going to happen next. Tears begin to escape from his closed eyes and he managed to open them to see the room again.

It’s still bathed in orange light but he’s able to make out the he is indeed on a bed. He distracts himself from the sounds of movement in the background by noticing how it’s a well made bed. Covers all tucked in, pillows stacked up neatly, all in a gaudy yellow that looks strange to his eyes under the orange light. At the sound of the Galran general muttering something from somewhere behind him, Lance remembers above the heat that seems to encompass his entire being that he needs to get away, he needs to get out of here and back to his team. With a soft sob he tries to pull himself forward, rolling onto his side and tries to crawl toward the edge of the bed.

“Ah, ah,” the sound comes frighteningly close to his ear and Lance risks a look over his shoulder at the Galran general who has climbed onto the bed behind him and is tsking at him. Lance gulps as he truly takes in what he can see of the Galran general for the first time. He’s huge. “No escaping, little Paladin. As soon as I fuck you out of your mind, we’ll be heading to Emperor Zarkon’s ship.” A hand the size of his head comes down and presses his face into the mattress and holds it there as the Galran general’s other hand re-positions him. A whimper slips past Lance’s lips before he can trap it.

This, this is it. This is the moment Lance’s life will change forever. Lance can feel it, feel him, behind him, looming and far, far to hot. A hand smacks his ass and he can hear the Galran general’s rumbling laugh behind him, but he’s going into shock, that much he can tell.

“Ah, are you ready, Paladin?” the Galran general asks, but there is no answer that would stop him. Lance starting to feel cold despite his body telling him that everything is almost too warm, although not melting like he was before. 

Something hot beyond all measure presses against his entrance and Lance can’t help the small squeak that escapes him, “Oh?” the Galran general says, “perhaps a little more pthal wouldn’t hurt you.”

He isn’t talking to Lance as if he has sentience, despite addressing him. A hand buries itself into his hair and his head is being pulled up, arching his neck in a painful manner, “Here, let me help you.” The Galran general’s other hand presses something into his open mouth, catching him by surprise as he lets out a weak yell. Something fizzes on his tongue and settles almost instantly into his entire body before he can really experience the berry flavor of it. Dimly, Lance thinks, oh, that must be the pthal. Then his entire body bursts into flames, but they’re not the kind of flames that burn him. He’s hot, so, so hot. He’s melting again, blood boiling in his veins, and he lets out a moan, wet and sloppy as drool begins to pool in his mouth, wetting the Galran general’s fingers that remain there. Lance sucks on them, suddenly loving the sensation of his mouth being stuffed full, and moans quietly at the loss of them as they are pulled away. He whimpers for a moments before the hand and those wet, hot fingers are being dragged down his back. It feels so good that his eyes roll back and he all but collapses, held up only by the other hand at his hips.

“naku't, so easily affected by pthal, though you burn through it quite quickly. Perhaps that witch could adjust it to keep you like this longer.” The words don’t make much sense to Lance as he feels too hot to even think about what they mean, his hips are jerking as if he were being fucked already. “You look quite good like this.”

Lance can’t comprehend any of the sounds around him other than his own moans of denied pleasure, feeling only his own hot, melting body and the even hotter one pressing against him from behind.

Something presses against his hole and he knows this is it, this is what he’s been waiting for, though he doesn’t know why or if it’s as good or bad as body and mind tell him. It’s pressing in, and, dios, it feels so good. Yes, good, this is what good feels like. It’s so big, so hot, burning and filling him until the is no more space. Lance feels like he’s choking, stuffed so full it leaves him gasping. Then it starts moving and it felt even better.

Hands hold his hips still as that thick heat draws out of him and then slams back home, Lance’s eyes roll back into his head as a sound of pleasure rips from his throat. Lance collapses against the bed, unable to hold himself up against the powerful thrusts behind him and the immense pleasure and heat melting him inside and out.

“T’rik, such a grans. I knew you would look good like this, messy and wet on my cock,” Lance hardly comprehends the voice behind him, deep and rumbling. He whines in response, so overwhelmed with pleasure he can’t move, can only take what’s being given to him. “I wonder if you are a carrier, you’d look good filled with my offspring.”

Stuttered gasps of air escape from Lance’s lips as his entire body is jolted forward by each thrust. A too warm hand comes around to cradle his belly before moving lower to brush against his cock which is harder than ever. His hips jolt, caught between the pleasure from the thick heat pounding his ass and the hand that’s wrapped around his dick, jerking it in time with the thrusts that are utterly demolishing him.

Lance looses time, so wrapped up in pleasure that he knows nothing but it. He comes a couple of times, probably more, and fades in and out as he’s dosed with more pthal. He comes to his senses a little bit as he’s on the Galran generals lap, panting between the whines that fall from his lip with tears and saliva running down his chin. He feels so warm, so good. The Galran generals hands are on his ass, spreading him as the Galran general fucks up into him rapidly with such strength it feels like he’s going to bounce right off the Galran general’s cock. But he doesn’t, the Galran general’s cock chases him, filling him back up and constantly pressing over his prostate. An orgasm is building deep in his gut and some part of him wants to cry, what he does do is moan, long and loud, calling for release. His hips are moving of their own accord, swiveling and rolling to meet each one of the Galran general’s thrusts.

“Pl-please,” Lance manages, his head falling onto the Galran general’s chest, gripping with numb fingers at the rough shirt the Galran general never bothered to take off, “ple-please--”

“A-ah, naku’t, wearing off again?” The Galran general grunts between his thrusts. “Good thing I ha-have enough pthal to last you through an entire troop.” The Galran general drops Lance onto his cock and grinds up into him, making him release a high-pitched whine.

Lance tastes that faint berry as the Galran general drops yet another pthal tablet onto his tongue and he starts melting again, but something is different this time, there is a fire burning in his soul. He screams as the Galran general’s hands land on him, grabbing him and pulling him off of the heavy, hot rod in his guts. His eyes are rolling in his head as he’s re-positioned, facing away from the Galran general. Lance feels something oozing out of his ass, but anything beyond the fire burning his heart away is incomprehensible. Then, he’s speared again. He’s being fucked again, the orgasm that’s been coiling in his gut winding up faster and faster.

There’s a hand on his throat, his eyes are open wide, staring at the doorway across the room, a silent scream lodged in his chest. He’s so hot.

The hand closes around his neck, he’s going to cum, the Galran general’s grunts deafen his ears. His vision is swirling, he’s going to die.

Lance’s body snaps, spine straight and creaking, he’s cumming, mouth open in a silent cry, tears running down his cheeks.

He can’t breath, can’t see, the world is fading in a painfully pleasureful discordance.

The Galran general cums in his ass, fucking it in deep, saying something, but Lance can’t hear. He’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> can you forgive me my sins?  
also, i have a part two in mind in which lance gets rescued <3


End file.
